


So, about the rumours

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Karlnapity if you squint, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta We Die Like George Lore, Strangers, basically crack treated seriously, skephalo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George runs with a rumour since he was annoyed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	So, about the rumours

Ok, George didnt know why he's even here in the first place.

Night after the class's long-awaited semester's test in one of their classmate's home. It was a casual party, they said. Just something to commemorate the end of their semester's test. And not to be the ass of the group, George, the unwilling supplier of notes decided or rather forced to come along. He wasn’t one for parties but this time it was a small one with a few students from his class. He thought it would be a good idea to join along with his best friend, Bad. And he was also promised free food. So, George went and said 'fuck it, might as well have fun for once' —which was followed by a sharp scorn from his friend.

Music was blasting and the house was crowded. Though the lights were dim and there wasn't much loud music— or perhaps there is, just muffled by the chattering. It ended up with some of them inviting people from other classes. The outside wasn't better, with the sweet couples laughing or kissing under the moonlight and such. It'll just make him lonelier compared to his supposed company leaving him to talk to another friend. Not like he blames Bad, he and Skeppy have been pinning each other for years.

He's just been here, standing by the table, trying not to get between the group who has been hogging the Tv and the other who's been grinding on each other. Seriously, they shouldn't be drinking this much, even if they do have some responsible seniors around.

Though who was George to say that? He just went and thought fuck you to his future self as he chugged some off the soda mixed alcohol wincing. It was actually not that bad, with the bitter taste melted at the back with a much sweeter aftertaste.  
Soon, the brunette was chugging down a cup full for the fourth time.

Maybe it was the fifth?

~

"George!" Bad pouted, handing over an extra aspirin for later. "I thought you said you wouldn't be drinking!"

The brunette scoffed. Don't get him wrong, he appreciates how Bad has always looked out for him. It's just hard to keep that in mind with his head threatening to break. "And you said you wouldn't leave me!"

"That doesn't mean you should have gone wasted!" His friend merely decided to drag him to his first class, making sure they were going slow cause of the pain. "At least someone was kind enough to take you to my car."

"Whatever- just, thanks for the ride home."

And in a split second, Bad's frown curved to a grin pairing with a sweet awe. "You're welcome, George!"

The brunette settled with a strained smile as Bad waved a hand goodbye. He didn't deserve a gracious friend that would supervise his antics. 

George isn’t angry very often. He’s not really frustrated at all mostly, usually just stressed or tired. And being hungover, made his typical mood from bored to wanting to throw a fit in the middle of the class.

Their Homeroom teacher decided to take a 'small' break since they were just finished with the exam. And leaving all of those who decided to appear after a big party wasn't making his mood any better. They were all chattering aimlessly. He's hyper-aware of the slurs of words and snorting laughs that were nonetheless drowsy. They all whisper secretly amongst themselves while George sits across the room, _listening_. Plus, he had to be alone with nothing to distract him with.

It was annoying. Utterly annoying. And one comment just made him tick.

"I think George just got fucked last night."

"By the tall blonde guy? Yeah, he did."

George slammed his fist on his desk, from the mention of his name.

_"AND WHAT IF I DID, HUH?"_

The muttering stopped for a moment. They were perplexed, not expecting George would take on their little gossips and run with it. It was pretty silent with the occasional breathing and surprised hums. This is what George wanted, right? Just for them to stop and move on? It's not like he can actually stop them from gossiping.

Wait- oh God. Why was his name called again? What did he just answer to?

He flinched as someone from behind tapped his shoulder. One of the taller girls from the class grinned, sympathy in her eyes.

"Hey George, we don't mean to push you out of the closet."

Wait what?

"Your secret boyfriend won't go out of the school grounds." Someone laughed from the other end of the class. "Nobody's that mean."

"Most of us also have secret relationships." One of that one girl's friends said with an eye roll, continuing to talk with someone else.

"I heard that Sapnap guy was with Karl"

"Shh! I think Quackity and Sapnap are still talking things over that!"

"And there's the two dumbest couple."

"God, can't they just get together already?"

"And that guy from the senior class. He got drunk at the party and kept singing about his love life."

"For goodness sake, we don't want to hear about that again."

And soon, the small gossips turned from couples to their normal talks. They were even considerate enough to lower their volume. Watching with slight regret, as he tried to process what the hell just happened in that minute.

The brunette excused himself, dragging himself to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, recognizing that not many people come by at how early it is. He stared at the mirror, eyes droopy with bags, messed up face, complimenting his hair. When George looks like that, he knows trouble is coming.  
Especially when he had a _secret boyfriend_ who's a tall blonde.

~

The day was so slow and so heartless. This was already dreadful enough.

When he came back to his original class, he was met with gleams, like supportive friends. They didn't try and engage in a conversation with him, but they seemed as if they're giving him space to think. Which were welcomed and scorned on.

George daydreamed the whole class, falling into small naps from time to time. With their English teacher rambling on about the book she just read that forms little to no connection to their lesson.

And when the history teacher came, he didn't bother writing down the notes. Didn't even know if he was teaching today or going on his computer, in his own world. He just let this time to compose himself and rest.

~

With his headache ceasing for the day, after taking that extra aspirin Bad gave him. He has spent the rest of his day receiving looks of understanding like they were aware of what had happened in the room earlier. Sure, he probably wasn't the topic, but can they just please stop looking like that? And it's not like George can again suddenly announce _'I have no boyfriend, cut it out!'_ — Wait. Bad is gonna kill him if he knew about this. How is he such a damn idiot?

George didn't dare walk further with the whole class as they walked to the canteen. He was just gonna have to be satisfied with some popcorn he thinks he still has. He didn't want to face his friend right now. Plus, the guy who is rumoured to be his ' _boyfriend_ ' was perhaps there.

"It's just a rumour, calm down." George breathes as he turned, going back into their room. "They'll forget about it tomorrow."

And on cue, Bad walked into him, just outside the canteen, another one of his frowns decorated his lips. George wished his friend was from a bad joke or something.

"And _you_ tell me I always leave you alone."

George laughs, trying to be light about it. "I wasn't really hungry. And my head is still hurting."

"You didn't tell me you were dating someone?" The other quirked a brow but relaxed seeing his friend was ok.

"No!" George raised his hands. If anything, he'll get his point clear whenever someone asks— even if the others still believe their assumption. "They were just rumours. It was an accident!"

"Yeah, it was probably one of the girls." The brunette freaks as another voice popped up beside them and especially when the guy leans over him. "I didn't think they'd say those stuff when I dragged him to your car."

From Bad's look alone, the small disappointment wavered and gave a familiar grin. "Oh! It was you!"

The other laughed that was more of a breathy wheeze than anything.

George leans back, seeing the same tall blond guy the others has been describing. He was taller than anticipated with scattered freckles, most prominent on his cheeks. And eyes were sharply bright; a sickening, but fond colour of yellow— clearly green.

"Georgie, right? I'm Dream, " Dream chuckled awkwardly, but try to be friendly. "I don't know if you're mad about this, so I'm sorry."

"It's- No, I think it was my fault! I don't know what I did when I was that drunk- and there was this incident." George rattled on. The guy looks like a nice person, not even blaming or coiling in revulsion from the idea.

"You were drunk and you just begged to go to sleep! You didn't do anything bad."

He flushed a small bit, trying to push back the imagined scene. "I- Yeah, thanks for that."

"Though, I don't hate that I was paired with a cutie." The blonde beamed wider, then winked, walking inside the cafeteria. "Hope to see you soon!"

George couldn't get an insult out and gave up with a small awkward wave.

Bad could almost breakdown from silently laughing from the side.

"God- shut up, Bad! That wasn't as worst as you and Skeppy!"

_"Hey!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this, I just wrote something in an hour for the sake of it—


End file.
